Percy Jackson: The Fall of Greeks
by Nice'n Easy
Summary: Its been 12 years since the fall Gaia, 9 years since our heroes went their sperate ways. Now all these years later, a forgotten foe is on rise. Now things are changing in the world and the sounds of war once again echo on the wind. As heroes new and old are dragged back into fold, Who will stand and who will fall.
1. Chapter 1: Of Cloaks and Fires

_**Author Note:**_ **OK this going to be my first fanfiction. I have read thousands of fanfiction stories and have I have written others but never posted them, so I hope you enjoy it and please review, tell me what you liked (Tell your friends) and what you didn't. Please don't be to harsh as it could effect my writing or the quality of the story. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything of "****Percy Jackson and the Olympians****,**** The Heroes of Olympus**** and The Kane Chronicles" ****series by ****Rick Riordan****! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Of Cloaks and Fires.

There, Three figures could be seen, illuminated by the dark purple light of the fire pit before them. All round them stood the crumbling ruin of a throne room made of black stone, the walls were reddled holes and faded banners that are longer recognizable . The ceiling was held up by cracted pilers, moonlight filtered in through holes in it, the floor was covered with shattered stones and rusted weapons and armor from a battle long since passed.

The first figure was brown haired man clad in a tattered brown hooded cloak that had a barely visible green glow to it, and gray jeans with bronze greves. He stared a the purple flame, shadows seemed to dance and shift a in the the flames depicting battles and then people, alway changing "soon, soon it will start. And I will have vengeance for my siblings, and my exile. Is every thing in place?" he spoke, his green eyes glance to second figure who was in the shadows of the ruined archway that was once the door.

The figure steps out into the light, he was an older man with a ragged but regal face and short wavy gray hair. He wore tan tweed suit with two nine-millimeter holstered at his sides. Both the holsters and weapons had bright green runes across them. "Yes, our agents are in place and await your word." the aged man stated clearly, staring at the clocked man with old brown eyes.

"Exelent!" The first figure spoke eagerness, moving slightly to look at the third figure. "can your people do it? They need be precise, one mis move on their part and every will be for not."

The third figure was a woman about thirty. She had clad in black hooded cloak, a black armored corset with black arm guards and greves and black armored boots. Under that she wore back fitted pants,and a thin tight zip up turtle neck sweater . She had silky black hair that shined purple, and healthy pale porcalen like skin. Her dark blue eyes seemed glow through the shadow casted by her hood. The woman slide up from her slouched position on the arm of the shattered throne at rear of the room. She swayed her way towards the cloaked man wail playing string of the bladed dark wood bow swung over her shoulder.

She glanced up from the bow to meet his eyes. "aw, what you don't believe in me?" she pouted playfully, then gave alight chuckle, "Its alright, with my people and yours, when we strike, they won't know what hit them. And with a few these..." She paused with a dark glime in her eyes, as reached into her cloak and pulled out a golden roman dagger and a sliver arrow. "...they'll be to occupied fighting among themselves to see us in the shadows."

"Good, Every is going as planed" The cloaked man whispered, as he stared into flames.

* * *

Thunder echoed a crossed the sky, as lighting illuminated the bed room of a large sea side villa. A dark haired man shot up from his slumber, a bronze knife firmly clasped in his hand , awaken by the sound. The man rubbed the side of his face as looked at the clouded night sky with a irritated look in his eyes. 'damn.. what could they be fighting about now.' he thought with a sigh.

The man was about to lay back down when he noticed some thing that removed all sleep from his thoughts, though a sight opening his door he saw was flickering light shine in. Throwing back covers, he jumped slightly from the large bed and slowly cripped out the door and down the hall towards the source as slightly as possible.

The man reached the end of hall and crouched with the knife at the ready and peered around the corner into room. The room was the his living and at the opposite end was a familiar looking figure, the figure was a short girl about that of 10 year old dressed in a brown sun dress, leather sandals with long mousy-brown hair wrapped in a brown headscarf. The figure was tending to the flames the hearth in front of it.

The dark haired man griped the blade and lend forward peraring to lung at the girl but he halted as she spoke. "Perseus come out" the girl spoke with soft warm tone. Wearly Perseus stood up and walk out up the side of the couch that stood behind the girl.

The girl around to face him and look up at his face with old kind eyes that dance with red flames of warmth. Perseus now realized who she was, "Lady Hestia, it been while. Why are you here? And its Percy" Perseus said and then added as he stared at the goddess confused. "Yes, nine years. Its good to see you. You seem to have aged will." the goddess spook as she look his over.

The last time Percy stood before any of the gods was at his 21st brith day nine years before. He stood at six feet, was well built, his hair jet black with gray hair here and there, and his sea green were as bright as ever but held light age lines. He was in black sweat pants and a green shirt, the bronze knife tucked into the waist band.

"Thank you. Not to be rued, why are you here? Gods usually don't talk to mortals for small talk." the goddess let out a sad sigh " Wish I was Percy, I wish I was. But you have been gone far too long, thing are changing in the world and the sounds of war once again echo on the wind." The goddess spoke as she stared up at Percy who face was illuminated fully by flash of lighting.

His eyes had now grown dark and his face held anger. "Damn it. No, I've done my part. I've left that world behi..." Percy said loudly but was cut off as he was blinded as bright light shone around the goddess. When his sight came back the goddess had changed. She now stood at 5' 11 dressed in a light drown Robe with a red scarf around shoulders. Her hair had taken a red tint and the red flames of warmth and home in her eyes changes to the dark yellow flames war. She changed from The greek goddess of Hestia to The Roman goddess of Vesta .

"yes, I know that, you made it very clear at the last concle meeting you were at." She spoke sternly. "But things have changed, this war and the battles to come are both internal and external, events and beings that have not been seen for milliniam are coming out the shadows. This war will shake our world to it every foundations."

"damn it, why can't I have peace, why can't you gods keep your problems to yourselves."Percy nearly shouted.

The goddess stared at him for a moment before speaking, "It because we are one in the same. Remember what I said all those years ago, _I am here because when all else fails, when all the other mighty gods have gone off to war, I am all that's left. Home. Hearth. I am the last Olympian._You have become em-bodement of those words in the wars you have faced. No matter what came your way, no matter how many fell, no matter the difficulties. You stood your ground and fought for your home"

Percy's face had become blank and unreadable as he stared at the goddess, taking in her words. The goddess took a moment to look around the room; there were a few nicknacks here or there, a picture or two, but most promament was the stand at rear of room. The stand it self was made of a high polished dark color wood, apon it was a folded American Flag, several metals and awards of service, even some pictures men and women clad in military uniform. There was something she notice about the place; there seemed nothing to indicate his past, no pictures, no weapons, no items at all of the immoral world.

The goddess turned back to Percy with a scinceare look sorrow in her eyes, her body seem to blare slightly and spoke in dual voices of sadness "For what its worth I'm truly sorry and if I had choice I would not have you dragged into this. But this is a war that envoles all that of our world, immortal, half-blood, monster, and even the mortals."

"So this is it than, back to war" Percy spoke with a defeated tone. There was silence for while before goddess spoke again in a slightly brighter tone. "Don't think you'll go into this without help. While the gods can't interfere with the moral realem dose't mean I can't give you some thing to help you on your path."

The goddess swirled her hand and three objects appeared on the couch next them. A sliver satchel bag, silver amulet with a golden flame charm and a 4 foot object rapped in cloth. Looking the objects Percy walked up to them "these objects will help bag is similar to ones the hunters carry, it can hold any thing, in any amount as long as you can fit in the opening. Next is the amulet, as long you wear it you'll be able to call on the power of the hearth to help." The goddess spoke as she went over the items before she picked up the third object and slowly handed to Percy "This now is something to are very familiar with"

With a slight hesitation Percy slowly started to unwrap the item, but halted when a darkly familiar hilt came into view. With dread he riped the rest of the wrappings from it, and stared in horror at a four foot blade of crystal bronze and tempered steel, the sword of Luke and Kronos, the blade that hunnts his dreams, Backbiter.

"W-What the hell! Is this some sick joke, it was destroyed, destroyed in the hearth." Percy yelled shocked is shock as he dropped the blade. As he stumbled back from it Hestia reached down picked it up. "Calm Percy, calm down. I know it was destroyed, but as you said, it was destroyed in the hearth, my hearth. Now it has been reforged to serve new cause, a good cause."

With some hesitation Percy took the blade from her. As he held it realized, even though it had the same look, it no longer gave off the the same cold feeling, but one of warmth. As he stared at the blade a glow appeared a long center of the blade and then disappeared leaving four lines of writing in greek. Looking it over Percy spoke the words out loud. "_I am Backbiter. By Luke, I was welded in rebellion. By Kronos, I was welded in revenge. Now with Perseus, I am welded in redemption_."

"Percy, that will now be your interment of your will in this war. You should prepare Percy because by noon tomorrow the war will reach your door. Again I'm truly sorry Percy. But remember your not alone, we are all family and family stands together" the goddess of the hearth said sadly before stepping into the flames and vanishing.

Staring at the flames Percy dropped the blade, slowly slid to his knees and and punched the ground. "Damn it, Damn it all" he cried out as tear rolled down his face.

* * *

_**Author Note:**_ S**o that was the first Chapter. I hoped you liked it, and please review. Up next, Chapter 2: Of Black and Silver**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Black and Silver

_**Author Note:**_ ** I hope you enjoy it and please review, tell me what you liked (Tell your friends) and what you didn't. Please don't be to harsh as it could effect my writing or the quality of the story. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own anything of "****Percy Jackson and the Olympians****,**** The Heroes of Olympus**** and The Kane Chronicles" ****series by Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 2: Of Black and Silver

Percy now stood in his bedroom. The room itself was spartan. A king sized bed, shelf for clothes, a small TV and a mirror. In a flower box below the window, glowing a bright silver was an elegant, well nourished Moonlace. Percy stopped for a moment to glance at it. Memories of his friends and their many adventures flashed through his mind. "What the hell am I doing" Percy thought. He shook his head as if shaking the pictures from his mind. Then with clear thought he moved his bed to side and kneeled to reach the rug beneath. Pulled out his knife and cut a square hole in the rug. A small wooden door was revealed.

Percy took a moment before opening the door, 'My past is in there, unseen for nine years' he thought. He reached down and pulled out a small black lockbox and genitally set the it on the bed. He opened it and began to pull out several items, the first was an small Orange picture book that held several pictures of Percy's friends from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. Next was a stack of letters, there were from friends he'd made at camp but had long since left them to the past. With two hands he lifted out a clear canister filled with a golden liquid, Nectar . Then a bag with squares of Ambrosia, which resembled brownies of all things. The last two items were a neckless made with a leather cord and several beads and silver wrist watch.

Looking over the objects Percy felt a flow of emotions, which he quickly subdued as he remembered Riptide was once again back in his father position. He sighed as he fastened the watch onto his wrist and then slowly put the other items into his silver satchel bag. With all his memories tucked away, he jumped up, slid the bag on to his shoulder and grasped the new charm that hung on his neck, rolling it between his fingers as he looked around the room one last time. 'Well this is it' he thought to himself before picking up Backbiter and moving towards the door.

As he reached for the door of his room, he was thrown off his feet . The entire house shook at the foundation as if by an explosion. "What the... " was all that Percy got out before slamming to the floor. "Shit" He yelled . A bit stunned, he quickly stood to his feet and went for the door again just as another explosion rocked the house. This time he did not stumble. He managed to open the door and flee from the room.

Percybolted through what was left of his house. He made his way through flamming debre and broken glass and could feel the smoke thick in the air. Percy felt his wrist for the only thing that could protect him, his watch. He lifted his left hand, made a fist and came down hard onto the watch. Raising his arm a Celestial Bronze shield emerged above his head holding back the flames. He bolted towards the door and using the shield he broke threw. Percy took one breath of fresh air and fell into a roll. Barely missing a near death from black arrows that brushed by him and embedded into what was left of the wall behind him. Partially hidden within the smoke, Percy came out of the roll with both his blade and shield at the ready. He was shaken but alert and ready for the worst.

Percy scouted the area. As the smoke thinned, he saw to side of him a path. At the end, not more than a hundred feet from him, he saw them. Seven figures in all. From what he could surmise, the four that were armored in black boots, greves and hooded cloaks and armed with black bows and arrows were female. 'Yes' he said to himself. " Black armored corsets, yes female, I certainly hope they are female, it would be weird to battle men in corsets" He said to nobody with a chuckle. The other three were clad in gray with brown cloaks. They did not look at him. Each had their head lowered with an open book in hand and looked to be chanting.

In perfect timing the four females began their onslaught. Hailing arrow after arrow at Percy which he easily deflected with his shield. The females were nothing new, but when the brown clad figures began chanting in unison "Incantare: Et Flammeum Fulmen" and huge balls of fire appeared and hovered in front of each of them he became a bit concerned. Within seconds the the balls of flames were flying at Percy. "Really" Percy yelled at them.

As the fiery globes came towards Percy he dove to one side then he noticed to his left the stone wall that surrounded the property, which separated the yard from the woods. He quickly jumped to the top and to the other side for protection. He glanced through a small section of the wall that had toppled to were he was standing a moment before. All that remained was a smoking crater. 'What the Hades! That was close'' he said outloud as he noticed the seven assassins had formed into semi-circle and were moving his way,

'Incantare: Et Flammeum Fulmen. Percy recognised it as Latin. Latin and magic. So those three are roman demigods, the children of Trivia " Percy thought. "what the hell is going on" he whispered.

Percy looked around to see what tactical options he had. If he was to take refuge in the woods, he would have to run at least 100 yards across an unprotected field before reaching it and could easily be picked off. He then looked at the figures and the hole where he once stood, their chants were getting louder and they themselves getting closer. I could stand and fight'. He thought' as he shook his head. "This really sucks" his eyes shut briefly before bolting towards the woods.

Percy ran like any demigod could and he was relieved when he reached the edge of the woods unscathed. His relief was premature. At just the second he reached the woods edge, was thrust forward, almost lifted from his feet as four arrows hammered into his back. Percy yelled out in pain. He fell dazed to ground not realizing what had happened. ' I've never felt arrows with such force. He thought. As he rolled onto his side a forbidding, dark shadow fell over him. He looked up barely aware of anything else through the unforgiving pain that racked his body. Choking on the blood spat out from his pierced lungs, Percy barely managed to say "Why, why?" The black shadow of a figure replied in menacing cold voice " You are a threat to the master's plan, you had be removed. Nothing personal, its just the way things have to be" Percy began to fade, his vision blurred but he could see the shadow was a woman. She raised her bow with a black arrow pointed between his eyes, a flash of silver and his shirt turning red with a warm thick liquid was the last he saw before Percy succumbed to his wounds and passed out.

Percy came too opening his eyes just a bit. He saw white and felt his chest and face to be sure he wasn't dead. He sat up and realized the white was a tent made of white cloth. It took a few minutes for him to fully remember what had happened. He looked around and saw several cots and the floor was covered with fur rugs. He looked at himself and around where hew sat and noticed all his belongs were gone, He reached up to feel for his charm. He sighed a sigh of relief as he felt it in his fingers. 'all except the flame charm, I can be glad for that much" he said. Not only was the tent white but Percy noticed that he was also dressed in white linin clothes. He looked around again. 'Where am I' Percy thought confused

Percy was brought out of this thought by three figures stepped through the entrance. They were all female about fifteen, glowing a faint silver dressed in armor. The armor was made up of two piece shoulder pads with one piece covering the shoulder and another pice covering the upper arm, an arm guard cover the lower arm from wrist to below. The breast plate consented of two straps that in the middle of the shoulder coming down in a low cut, it extended downward ending about two inches above the waist leaving part of their mid drift exposed. After that was a battle skirt made of two pieces. The first pice was a circular v-shape piece that stated at the top of the thigh's curving inward just above the knees, the second pice was a circular v-shape piece that stated at the top of the thighs and wrapping around the back. It curved back downwards ending right behind the knees. The last pice was the greves attached to a pair of silver combat boots. The whole thing was made of a siver metal engraved with interknit leaf patters.

Attached to the shoulder pads by a silver yellow crescent moon shaped clasp was a forest green cloak.

All three were armed with a silver bows and twin hunting knives as well as large sliver satchel and quiver attached to a belt across their waist. 'Hunters' Percy thought with a little fear. Slowly looking to face of the one closest to him he saw a familiar face. Stringy light brown hair, brown eyes and strong looking, "Phoebe?" Percy asks perplexed at the hunters look of anger and distrust.

Normally Percy wouldn't be wary of a girls half his age, but immoral, extremely skilled girls was a different matter. "Percy" Phoebe spoke with a hard edge. "stand up and follow. The lieutenant wants to speak with you."

_**Author Note:**_ **OK this was Chapter 2. The spelling and over detail may seem different because I had my mother edit it and she has a eye for detail.**

_**Terms:**_

-Incantare: Et Flammeum Fulmen = Incantation: Flaming Bolt

_**Author Note:**_ **Up next Chapter 3: ****The lieutenant and The Daughter of Magic **


End file.
